We are the Children of Heroes
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: A second generation story told by many voices. I am not J.K. Rowling. I make no money from Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, sorry for the delay. I thought the bunny was going to write about just Rose. But this is what came out. You are going to hear the story told by many different voices. The rime line may jump around a bit too. I'll do my best not to lose you.

Enjoy.

WATCOH

My first train ride to Hogwarts did not start out well. Despite all the good works my father and grandmother had done since the war Malfoy was still a name that could get you a good beating.

Half the aggressors wanted to beat me up because my grandfather had been the poster child for blind evil ambition, the other half hated my family because they saw my grandmother and father as traitors to the grand and glorious vision of a world ruled by the protégés of Lord Voldemort.

I was running from a group of the later when I was blocked by a smiling woman selling sweets from a food cart.

A black headed boy with startling green eyes looked toward me, turned to a blonde boy and a bushy red headed girl. Without saying a word the three of them placed themselves between me and my attackers.

A tall breathtakingly beautiful blonde and an equally tall pair of red headed boys appeared out of no where and I was whisked in to a compartment of the train.

There was smoke and sounds of spells being fired from the hall way. Then the tall blonde ushered the smaller trio in to the compartment, smiling. She stuck out her hand and said; "Hello I'm Victoire Weasley, are you alright?"

"Hi, I Scorpius Malfoy, I'm alright now. Thanks."

She grinned. "No problem. Now we at least know why those gits were chasing you. Let me introduce everyone else." She turned to the two tall red heads "This is James Potter and Freddy Weasley. They can be a pair of gits themselves, but they are handy in a fight."

The tallest boy stuck out his hand, shook mine and asked me where my trunk and stuff were. After he and the other called James were sure of where it was they headed out to get them for me, wands drawn.

The black headed boy stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Albus Potter, this is my cousins and two best mates, Louis Weasley and Rose Weasley."

Soon James and Freddy were back with my owl and trunk. I was glad to see Orion had not been hurt. Almost immediately our compartment was filled to bursting. I met Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne Weasley too. It took me a bit but I figured out that The two Potter boys were the sons of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter. Rose Weasley was the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley. Freddy and Roxanne Father was George of WWW fame. The three blondes were the children of Bill Weasley, famous curse breaker, and Fleur Delacour Weasley. Molly and Lucy were the daughters of Percy Weasley.

James Potter stood up and quieted the others. "Listen up you lot! Teddy and Victoire did this for us last year and now it's your turn to learn about our folks."

I made a motion to leave, figuring this was a family time. Molly gently reached over and pushed me back down. James turned, smiling toward me. "Scorpius you can stay. I'd bet my favorite beater bat you don't know everything about the war either. For example did you know your grandmother saved my dad's life?"

For the next hour I sat with my mouth agape listening to the older kids telling of all that had happened to our families in the war. There were no punches pulled. The good and the bad were laid bare for all of us.

Dominique ended their tale with; "You will find that there are still some people, like the gits who were chasing Scorpius, who are still fighting the war. All of us in this room are targets because of who our parents are."

Victoire continued; "You all need to remember that one, we are all here for each other, that includes you too Scorpius. Two, Be proud for we ARE the children of heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

James and I are known as the terrible two in our family. Our grandpa Weasley says we are the biggest rascals since the twins. He's talking about my dad and his brother Fred. Fred died in the war against Voldemort.

I knew dad was a twin and that his brother had died. I knew I was named for his brother and everyone called me Freddy because saying Fred made them all look like they were about to cry.

I knew that Dad and his brother got in to a lot of trouble when they were younger, pulling pranks and stuff. I knew that Dad and Fred had started WWW instead of finishing school.

I didn't know everything my family had done during the war. I didn't know the sacrifices they all had made until I went to Hogwarts.

My first year Teddy, (Teddy Lupin, my uncle Harry's god-son), sat me down and told me a bunch about our family when I first got to school. I sent an owl to my mum right away asking her why no one had ever told us kids that our folks and grand folks were heroes.

She showed up the next day and we went for a long walk around the lake. She explained how hard it was for the family to talk about what had happened.

I started reading everything I could get my hands on about the war and our family then. My dad and Fred were famous in the school. The pranks they had pulled were legendary! There still is a swamp in the castle that they had created.

When my best mate and cousin James Potter came to school the next year we decided that we were going to be just as infamous as my dad and his brother. Good thing we both learn quick because the years we spent at school were equally divided between studying and mischief. Oh and a lot of quidditch thrown in.

Quidditch, the threat of being banned from playing, and the notorious bat bogey hex all the Weasley-Potter females know, were the only things that kept us in check.

Dominique, my part Vela cousin, and her older sister Victoire were very good at the hex my first year. That and the fact that I was missing James kept me from getting in to too much trouble. The next year James started and we had a blast. Sure if Victoire caught wind of a prank pulled on one of the family we had to avoid her or the bats would fly!

The only thing that would make James and I act seriously was if someone threatened our family or friends. One of the things you learned by watching the old folks in our family was that you stand up for what is right and you protect each other.

There were still gits in school who's families wanted a world made in the image of Voldemort's ideal. They would sneak around trying to best a Potter or Weasley. Or they would pick on the weaker, younger students.

Catching them in the act and using a really funny hex on them was always a highlight of our week. Of course we HAD to pick on our younger siblings. My sister was the most annoying tattle-tell every born. Any time I could slip in a potion or hex on her I was all for it, until she got better at defensive spells than I was that is.

James had two younger siblings. Lily was the youngest and she was all right. Albus was his younger brother and a right pain in the arse! He was born smart and with unusually strong magic. He almost always had a book with him. He liked to spout off about this and that, like we all cared about the root word of a spell or how many times a dragon beats it's wings per minute!

Albus best mates were our cousins Rose and Louis and Scorpios Malfoy. We did our best to trick them every time we could. But we also looked out for them. Albus and James were a target of every dim-witted inbreed that wanted the old ways returned. See their dad was Harry Potter. You know "The boy who lived, twice", "The savior of the wizarding world".

Albus, Rose, Louis and Scorpios were always too busy with their heads stuck in books to notice the danger they were in until they had been at school a couple of years.

Yeah, sure we did lock them in a few class rooms and broom closets, and we did, on a regular basis, transfigure their things in to creepy crawly things and we did spike their food with stuff to make them turn colors and throw up neat stuff but we also loved them.

We watched them learn to fight back, not only fight back at us but the inbreed gits too. I like to think all that trying to stay away from our pranks made them the outstanding witch and wizards they turned out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew my dad had been attacked by a werewolf. That's where the scares on his face came from. Mammon told me when I asked at age three. What I didn't know, until I went to Hogwarts, that he had been fighting death eaters and defending Hogwarts at the time.

Dad didn't like to talk about the war or his attack. I know his scares hurt a lot. All he had to do for them to open up and bleed was to bump them wrong. Lots of nights I'd hear him and momman down in the parlor after my sisters and I had gone to bed. I'd sneak to the top of the stairs, just to make sure he was OK.

Mammon would be sitting on the sofa with dad's head in her lap. She would have a pile of towels soaked in a potion to control bleeding. She'd gently hold each one to his scares until the towel was red with blood. Then she would vanish that one and apply another.

Sometimes the pain from the scares was so bad that dad would sit on their bed rocking back and forth moaning in pain. At first he tried to hide it from the girls and I. Victoire, my oldest sister, was never one to be easily shunted to one side. When I was around five mammon had gone to visit my grandparents in France. Daddy had a real bad spell and was alone in their room. You could tell he was trying not to, but he was moaning loudly.

Victoire barged in and stood up to his male pride. Of course Dominique and I followed her. Soon she had us organized. Dom started putting cool cloths on his neck, I held his hand and Vic stuck her head in the fire and flooed Uncle George.

Uncle George took one look at the situation and flooed daddy to St. Mungo's. Vic, Dom and I went to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's.

Mammon hurried back from France and daddy was in the hospital for what seemed to me, a long time. They gave him some new potions to help the pain

After that daddy didn't try to hide his pain from us. My last year at Hogwarts . Uncle Neville discovered a new way to combine wolfs bane with birch, Iron, Juniper and Rosemary. The new potion relived dads pain immediately and the longer he used it the less his scars bled.

My sisters are beautiful. Victoire has the longest hair I have ever seen on a witch. By the time she married Teddy Lupin it hit the floor and trailed behind her two feet. Her hair was the color of the sunrise. White hot, with just a hint of the gold to come.

Dom had beautiful long golden red ringlets. She was the taller of the two. With long graceful limbs and hands. Heck Dom is the definition of graceful.

It's no wonder they are beautiful, we are part Vela after all.

I'm told I'm not slouch when it comes to looks either. I inherited my mom's white blonde hair, it falls in soft curls around my face. Grandma Molly says my face is the spitting image of dad's at my age.

For as long as I can remember my best mates have been my cousins, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Both of their fathers are Aurors. I grew up wanting to be just like my Uncles Harry and Ron.

On the train to Hogwarts, my first year, I met Scorpios Malfoy. He was sorted in to Gryffindor and the four of us became inseparable. Heck now that we are adults he's even my partner in the auror department.

Yeah we are all grown up now. Victoire is married to Teddy, who works as an auror too, and runs her own farming operation.

Dom is the representative of "Vela made", our mum's company, in France.

Me, I just do my best to take care of the bad guys and protect the good. After all I'm a Weasley and a son of Heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

I discovered at a very early age that I'm not pretty. My mom is a knockout, my dad a handsome man. I am big boned like him, muscular and I have my mom's hair texture. Which means if there is the least amount of humidity my hair gains volume until it looks like a red pigmy puff is sitting on my head.

It's was hard enough being the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley, the smartest witch of her age and Ron Weasley, entrepreneur and famous auror before I found out that they helped uncle Harry save the whole wizarding world!

Mum told me often that she was not pretty at my age and that she did not blossom until she hit 13. Well at 13 I expected something to happen. You know, go to bed and wake up pretty. That didn't happen. I got all blue about it and moped about for 6 months or so. After that I decided that pretty only got you so far.

I was very good at quidditch and as smart as my mum. Grandpa Granger always said I was the best of both of them. Besides Scorpios would tell me that most of the pretty witches he met were as dumb as a sack of turnips.

My aunt Ginny played professional quidditch long before I was born, she was my role model when it came to giving it your all.

The Weasley's and the Potters are Quidditch mad. So much so that we even have our own quidditch pitch that rivals professional stadiums. All of us cousins played growing up, and I have to say most of us are right good at it.

So much so that for a while, the Gryffindor team was mostly we cousins. Then a whole bunch of us played professionally, including me. Now, my cousin James owns the Chudley Cannons and I'm the general manager.

My best mates, Albus, Louis and Scorpios, they're doing well for themselves too. Albus he's in magical Law, (my dad says my mum influenced him), Louis and Scorpios are aurors.

We're all still very close. Louis is the only one of us that can cook a decent meal, Albus LIKES to do laundry, I'm handy with a budget and Scorpius finds housekeeping relaxing. So the only sensible thing to do was share a flat.

Until they got married James and Freddy might as well of lived with us. Now Freddy is off studying magical creatures.

Someday I'll say yes when Scorpius asks me to marry him. Yup we're a couple. Imagine that a Weasley and a Malfoy, in love.

I think I feel old Lucius Malfoy spinning in his grave!


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes it sucks to be the oldest son of Harry Potter. First there is that whole "boy who lived twice/savior of the wizarding world" thing. I mean who could live up to that? Then he goes and kicks arse in his career. Youngest head Auror…..How's a guy supposed to out do that?

Then being raised by him. It'd not like he had a normal childhood. First there was the nightmare of living with his Aunt and Uncle and then, from 11 on, he spent it trying to defeat the strongest evil wizard the world had ever seen.

To top it all off he goes and marries my mum. Ginny Weasley/Potter. Famous quidditch player, reporter, author, youngest and only sister in the Weasley family. With her as my mum I couldn't get away with ANY THING!

Then I start at Hogwarts, you'd figure I'd catch a break there wouldn't you. NO! Half the staff end up friends of my folks or family. Plus my female cousins were particularly good at a certain hex that MY MUM TAUGHT THEM!

Hey I had the family honor to uphold! I HAD to make mischief! Teddy gave me the marauders map and Freddy, (my cousin), and I used it well, until we went a little too far with one prank and got it taken away by my dad.

If you think being the Potter's oldest son was a pain, try being Albus Potter's brother. I'm telling you that kid was born brilliant! I had the hardest time ever pulling pranks on him. He also happened to be born magically powerful!

All that didn't keep me from trying though! But I did end up flying out a Gryffindor window once because I'd pushed it a bit far.

Not too long after that Freddy discovered his love of magical creatures and we both discovered girls, so we settled down some.

Then I started to notice my dad wasn't as thick headed as I had thought. We began to really get along.

My mum was great at helping me to polish my quidditch game, heck so was dad. The Albus joined the team as seeker and it was amazing. With us and our cousins flying together we never had to signal plays. We all have this ability to anticipate what the others are thinking and/or are going to do.

Now though it's a bit rough. A bunch of us are playing professionally. It sucks when we play each other. Too many years of flying on the same team. They know what move we're going to make each!

Mum and Dad are at our every game. Dad says he likes being known as the Potter boy's dad.

And you know I've come to understand what sacrifices Dad. Mum and the rest of our family made. What they did and went through made this a safer world for us.

I've come to the conclusion that it's pretty damn cool to be the son of heroes!


	6. Chapter 6

No mater how many times we play the Harpies it just weird to look across the field and see Rose playing keeper for the other team.

I'm forced to look away from Rose as Dominique buzzes me. "Hey Potter you ready to lose!"

A cocky grin on my face I answer; "What do you mean Weasley? Didn't you see Lee's latest star player report? I quote 'Albus Potter is the finest seeker to play in a number of years!' You came in second!"

Just then the quaffle is released and there is no more time for talk. My cousin Dom is an outstanding seeker and I'm handicapped by the fact that we have played together and against each other all our lives.

It's a hard fought game. Noses and brooms are broken. I've caught sight of the snitch twice, only to lose it again.

There over Dom's left shoulder a glint of gold. I shoot skyward, trying to draw her attention away, she has not seen it yet.

I make a loop, keeping my eyes on the snitch. I am almost there, my hand reaches for the snitch and then blackness.

WATCOH

I wake later that day. Every inch of my body hurts. I cautiously open my eyes to see where I am. Oh damn! The ER of St Mungo's. We never go to the ER unless it's bad.

My mum's face comes in to focus. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

I croak out a "all right I guess." then I ask the important question; "How much did we lose by?"

My mum grinned. "Well it's not over yet. See after you and Dom collided they had to assign the seeker positions to other players, and lets just say they aren't as good as the two of you."

"Dom and I collided? Is she OK?" I try to sit up in the bed and find out immediately that is a very bad idea.

My mum gently brushes the hair from my eyes. "She's going to be fine. Both of you will miss a couple of games but James and Fred did a wonderful job of catching you both. Fred has a magnificent shiner from your broom hitting him."

"Mum who's seeking for us?" I dread fills my body, I'm afraid I know the answer.

"James." Even mum who loves us both dearly can't keep the smirk from her face as she says it. For as much as she loves him she knows he is a horrible seeker.

"Mum who's seeker for the harpies?" I was hoping it was somebody as bad as my brother.

Mum cringes and I have hope. (Even though she will root for us she still has loyalties to her old team). "Olga."

I relax. Olga B., as everyone calls her, is a magnificent beater, but has the dexterity of a St. Bernard Puppy. The Cannons have a shot at winning this game.

WATCOH

We did win. James caught the snitch…..two days later. I'm convinced the poor thing surrendered out of exhaustion! Dom and I got better. We were able to fly in the semi's and playoffs. Our two teams met in the championship.

The harpies won. It was Dom's last game. She caught the snitch just as a wild bludger broke her hip. That was enough for her. She went to France and became the representative of her mums company there.

Sure is nice to have a cousin in Paris. I do love the food, wine and women!


	7. Chapter 7

The older I get the more curious I get about my mum and dad's past. I spent today with Teddy, (Teddy Lupin my dad's god-son and my de-facto oldest brother). I wanted to know what he knew about Dudley Dursley.

What I remember about him was a big man with a shrewish wife and two annoying daughters. Teddy knew him longer and had a better relationship with him. To Teddy he was Uncle Dudley, to me he was the man who's house we visited occasionally on forced visits. It was interesting to hear a different version of the man I knew and had read so much about.

I've tried to talk to dad about his childhood. He just get uncomfortable and clams up. Mum and Aunt Hermione are the only ones he's really talked to about the time before he found out he was a wizard. I've invited Aunt Hermione out for lunch on Saturday. I'm hoping she is willing to share what she knows.

WATCOH

My Aunt looks beautiful in a soft amber jumper. Aunt Hermione has a different beauty than my mums. No one would call her striking, her beauty is one of happiness and a life well spent.

"So Albus to what do I owe the honor of this luncheon? Need some legal advice? I hope it's not about one of those beautiful fans I see draped on your arm in the pictures in the Prophet." Aunt Hermione had assumed her "lawyer look".

I grinned. "No! I'm just curious." With Hermione it's best to be direct. Beating around the bush will just get you one of "those looks" that has broken many a witness in the wizengot.

"I'd like to understand what dad went through before he found out he was a wizard. I've tried talking to him about it, but you know how that is.."

With a little persuasion, and promise of tea at her favorite chocolate shop, Aunt Hermione opened up about what dad had told her. Over several months, and many pleasant lunches and teas, I soon felt I had started to understand what had molded my dad in to the man he is today.

I then took down Aunt Hermione's memories of their school years and the fight against Voldemort. Next I talked with Uncle Ron. I was amassing quite a large collection of files. I think that I might just write a book.

There is no need to improve on the series written by "J.K. Rowling". Of Course I know who that really is. Am I going to spill the beans and tell the world? Hell no.

WATCOH

My book has taken a back burner. I'm in love. She is the most wonderful woman in the world. She is French and a co-worker of Dominique's. (Dominique Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter).

I spent most of this off season with Dom in Paris and met Marie. It was magical.

I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. She is transferring to the British side of "Vela Made".

I am going to ask her to be my wife!

WATCOH

She said yes! My mum and dad just love her! Marie Potter what a wonderful sounding name! I just can't wait to be married to her!

WATCOH

Dad, mum, Marie and I are stand in the Potter vault. I know that they did the same for James and Maggie when they got engaged. Mum and Marie have open the Potter family jewelry. Marie is to choose a stone for her engagement ring. Mum also wants her to pick out a necklace and earrings as an engagement gift.

WATCOH

Marie and I are being wed at the cathedral Note-dame de Paris. It is the day before, Dad and I have wandered away from the rest of the wedding party to look closely at the beautiful stain glass. Dad is reading aloud from an English pamphlet about the south rose window and bay.

**La claire-voie de la Rose Sud** (© Gérard Boullay)

"Under the rosette, the heavenly court is represented by the sixteen prophets portrayed under the large windows of the bay, which were painted in the 19th century by Alfred Gérente, under Viollet-le-Duc's supervision. The architect drew inspiration from Chartres Cathedral, placing the four great prophets (Isaiah, Jeremiah, Ezekiel and Daniel) carrying the four evangelists (Matthew, Mark, Luke and John) on their shoulders, at the centre. This window echoes the reflections of Bertrand, bishop of Chartres in the 13th century, on the connection between the Old and New Testaments: We are all dwarves standing on the shoulders of giants. We see more than they do, not because our vision is clearer there or because we are taller, but because we are lifted up due to their giant scale." (AN- official web-site of the cathedral)

Dad pauses ; "We are all dwarves standing on the shoulders of giants…….." Dad turns to me his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You know Al that's exactly the way I feel about all those who died in the fight against Voldemort. I could only do what I did because I was standing on their shoulders."

I wrap my arm around him. There is no need for more words. I find I am crying. In this one moment of time I understand my dad better than I have in all my life.

I take a deep breath, I am a different man than I was a few moments ago. Not only is my life changing because I am to wed, but because I finally understand the responsibility that comes with being the son of a hero.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have had it! I am sick and tired of being hit by bludgers, besides uncle Bill has helped me save enough money from Quidditch to follow my other love, care of magical creatures."

"Luna and Rolf have a protégé of their's that has an opening. So I'm playing out this season, marrying Amy and off to the forests of the Yucatan for us."

"I think a couple of years spent in a tent miles from civilization sounds like a wonderful honeymoon don't you?" Fred glanced at his cousin James, hoping that he would see a look of approval on his face.

James continued lacing up his quidditch boots, using the time to get the right expression on his face. Damn! Fred Weasley the second was his best mate, more like a brother than a cousin. James sat up smiling. "About time you made sure Amy didn't get away!" He slapped Freddy on the back. "I think it's great mate! Though I sure am going to miss you! Whom I going to pull pranks with now, Albus?"

Both men laughed at the thought of studious, steady Albus ever playing a prank. Just them the coach called for the team to assemble. James offer Freddy a hand up off the bench. "We better get out there and win this match! Hell we better win all of them this season! Want you to retire as a champion after all!"

WATCOH

Amy was sitting in the control booth, high over the quidditch field, softly directing the magical cameras to catch all the action. With one eye on the field and one eye on the monitors she almost missed Freddy's wink at her as they took the field.

Lee Gordon's voice crackled in her head set. "Ah I see your nephew is sending you salutations again Ginny!"

Lee's voice was replaced by Ginny Potter's. "I wish I could take credit for that display of affection, but I afraid it's for our director, Amy White." Amy felt a blush that went to the roots of her hair. "A little birdie has told us that she very well may be the love of his life!

"NO!" Lee responded. "You don't mean that witch weekly's ten time winner of handsomest quidditch professional will be off the market soon?

Amy saw Ginny smile in to the camera. "Yes Lee I'm afraid witches hearts will be breaking all over! Speaking of Love, our newest sponsor, Wanda's wizard world of love and beauty has a message for our viewers. Amy cut to the commercial and opened the link to Lee and Ginny's ear buds. "Very funny you two!"

WATCOH

It was a spectacular game. The Cannons handily beat the Wasps. The Wasp's keeper was haranguing the official after the snitch had been caught. Freddy and James left off congratulating Albus and summoned a dozen water balloons.

James fired a protection charm around the official and the both let loose with their barrage. A large, wet, angry wizard hopped on to his broom, heading straight for the Cannon's beaters. "Uh Freddy did you ever notice how big that guy is?"

"Maybe we should have noticed that before we cooled him off!" Freddy tossed over his shoulder as they both flew toward the sanctuary of the Cannon's dressing room.

WATCOH

The prank was all but forgot as Freddy, James and Albus walked toward the press conference after the game. Just as they sat down to talk with the reporters the Wasp's keeper stormed in to the room. "Potter! Weasley! I want a piece of you! You little arses!"

While Freddy and James looked for a convenient means of escape, Albus calmly raised and flicked his wand. Suddenly honey was pouring out of a pot poised over the keeper's head.

Now the Wasp's keeper was large and a talented quidditch player but not very bright and the ever flowing pot of honey that followed his movements confused him. He ran from the room.

As Freddy and James looked at him slack jawed Albus calmly looked at the sea of reprters and asked; "First question question?"


	9. Chapter 9

To say my dad was not happy that my best mates ended up having the last names of Weasley and Potter would be an understatement. I understand he threw a temper tantrum after my first owl home. Mum on the other hand was grateful that they had rallied around and protected me. In fact she and grandmum encouraged my friendships.

Now before you think dad a ungrateful git, remember he has struggled for years trying to overcome the conditioning his father did to him. Mr. Potter says that he thinks my dad has come a long way and admires him for making sure I never have to go through what he did.

Albus' dad is one cool guy. He really listens if any of us talk to him. He tries to help, with out doing whatever it is himself. Louis' dad is like that too.

Ron Weasley, Rose's dad is funny! He can be so serious one minute, all professional auror and the next he'll be joking and laughing right along with us kids.

WATCOH

I found this entry in to the diary I kept as a child the other day. I was home packing up things I had stored over there. Rose has finally said yes and we have bought a house.

Dad has come a long way since then. He and Rose truly love each other. He is over the moon that she is going to be a Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, Ron, is a bit more hesitant when it comes to my dad, but after all I learned of their school days I understand why.

I may be an auror but the scariest thing I ever did was ask Ron for Rose's hand!

WATCOH

My mum and I are in the attic, looking for her wedding dress. Scorpius and I have been engaged for a long time and fine with it. But now we have to get married fast. (No I'm not pregnant!) Maggie, my best female friend and James' wife is dying. I don't want anyone else to stand up with me. So mum and I are putting this wedding together fast!

WATCOH

I am holding my wife as she cries. Rose just started her period again. We have been trying for a year to get pregnant. No luck.

WATCOH

I feel like half a woman. Scorpius and I just got the results form all the fertility tests. We will never have children. My womb is too small and damaged. Not even invitro can help us. I'll never be a mother.

WATCOH

It took years but Rose finally filled out the paperwork to adopt! Now we are on the waiting list. I hope we get our child before I'm too old to play with them!

WATCOH

I have an urgent message from Scorpius. At first I feared he was hurt. He has sent me pictures of a beautiful little girl he saved. Her mum died protecting her. He has fallen in love with her and If I hurry he can bring her back to England and we can adopt her.

I have to get my mum! We need the paperwork fast! I'm going to be a mum!

WATCOH

Warda is sleeping in her bed. Rose and I stand just watching her sleep. This child is a miracle. Today we celebrated her adoption with both sides of our family and our dads smiled and talked with each other for hours.

Thank you God for our little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

James sat staring at the king-sized bed they used to share. How could Maggie be gone? Some well meaning - ignorant slob had said at Rose and Scorpius' wedding what blessing it was that they had time to prepare.

Prepare!? How co you prepare for your wife's death? Cancer. What a disgusting relentless killer. Maggie had fought like a trooper but the cancer had won.

Now he had two girls to raise. How the hell was he supposed to do that? He didn't even know how to go on alone. He didn't even know how he would sleep with out her cuddled in his arms.

James took out his wand and transfigured the bed in to a double. At least he wouldn't have to sleep alone in a huge bed.

WATCOH

Freddy sat holding his son and James' oldest girl. He had taken them out in to the yard after the funeral. They had played for a bit and then Trey had asked the hard question. Why did Maggie have to die. Freddy did the best to answer. Then he just held the two of them, in the glider, and let them cry. They had both fallen asleep, holding each other's hands.

Aunt Ginny had come in to the garden to look for them. She smiled a sad smile. "Poor baby, it's the first real sleep she has had since her mum died. Would you like me to take her in to her bed?"

Fred shook his head. "I'd like to just sit here with them if it's all right."

Ginny laid a loving hand upon his cheek. She conjured a blanket to wrap them in. "You are worried about James aren't you."

Fred began to cry, silent big tears. "I can't imagine losing Amy. How will James go on?"

Ginny knelt in front of him. "He'll go on because he has to. Their girls need him and that's a blessing. He'll go on because he has you and Rose and the rest of the family to help. He'll go on because that's what Maggie wanted him to do."

WATCOH

Harry softly entered James and Maggie's room. James had cried himself to sleep, sitting in the chair under the window, that had been Maggie's favorite.

Harry noted the smaller bed. He sat on the edge of it and just watched this grown man, his eldest, sleep. How he wished he could make the pain go away. How he wished he could give life back to Maggie.

How do you ease your children's pain? How do you help them cope?

WATCOH

Rose stood at the front door thanking the employees of the Cannons who had come by to offer their condolences.

She glanced toward her new husband. Scorpius had James and Linda's youngest in his arms. She was fast asleep and Scorpius had settled himself in a large arm chair near the fire.

Rose and he had talked last night. After Rose had cried for what seemed like hours. They were determined to help James with the girls.

WATCOH

Al and Lilly were cleaning up the kitchen. There was no need for words. They had worked so well together for so long they just got on with what needed to be done.

Ambrose and Marie entered the room. Lily turned toward her husband and crumpled in to his arms, sobbing quietly. Al gather his Marie in to his arms. The four of them just stood crying for some time.

WATCOH

Louis returned from helping Mr. and Mrs. Creevy home. Maggie's folks had been, naturally, devastated at losing their daughter. They had held up fairly well through the service and the dinner after, but just a while ago , they had both come un done. Ambrose had given them both a calming draught and Louis had volunteered to help their youngest daughter take them home.

WATCOH

Maggie's spirit flitted from scene to scene. Arthur stopped her. "My dear there is nothing you can do to ease their grief. It is time for you to come and greet those who have been waiting for you. You may return to them in a while."

WATCOH

AN- Trey is Fred II's son, Fred III. Fred II is George's son.

If you want to know more about James and Maggie please read my fan fic James Sirius Potter.

Ambrose is Lilly Potter's husband. More about them can be found in my fan fic Lily's letters.

Maggie is Colin Creevy's niece.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- For the regular readers who have been following along, go back to chapter 10 it is now a real chapter. Grandma

WATCOH

Al examined his new office. He was officially retired from the cannons and a scout for the league!

He would get to travel and see all the new young talent. What a great job!

WATCOH

Louis was not so enamored of his job at the moment. He and Scorpius were in the highlands of Scotland on stakeout.

There were a group of young toughs who were tormenting muggles. They would wait for some hiker to wander along, hex them and steal from them.

It had taken long hard police work to find their hideout. Now he and Scorpius were laying in a bog waiting for the gang to show so they could arrest them.

WATCOH

Freddy has walking the grounds he had just purchased. Soon a Magical zoo would be opened next to Hogwarts. It was a perfect place for it.

WATCOH

Lilly carefully fed the infant, no bigger than her hand. This little guy was a fighter. Born too soon after his mum had a broom accident.

WATCOH

Rose and James had their heads together. They were examining the stats on a group of possible recruits.

WATCOH

AN- Just a fluff chapter that the bunny had to get out of it's head. Grandma


	12. Chapter 12

I never thought I'd get tired of Quidditch. I've only been working at the league for 2 years and I am right sick of it. I want to make a difference in this world of ours. I want my children to be proud of me.

I've been talking to Marie and to Aunt Hermione. I want to go back to school and become a lawyer. I fill out the papers tomorrow. I hope I get in.

WATCOH

Harry sat waiting for Al. This atrium held so many memories for him. Both good and bad. But it wasn't about his memories now, it was about celebrating his son and all he had accomplished.

Harry spied a familiar red head in a crowd of ministry workers. "Oi! Mr. Weasley can I ask you a question?"

Harry distinctly heard Ron curse and refer to nosy reporters. Then Ron looked up and realized it had been Harry who had shouted. "Very funny Harry!"

Dealing with the press was the bane of the head auror's existence. Harry was glad it was now Ron's job to deal with that. "So do you think your wife will ever let my son go so I can take him to lunch?"

Ron smiled; "They're so busy right now with the werewolf legislation I didn't think they ate lunch!"

Hermione had finally succeeded in getting the wizengot to consider changing the status of werewolves. The registration act had been repealed and now she was trying to push through reforms offering help to those who suffer from lycanthropy.

Al did get away, he and Harry headed to their favorite, the Leaky Cauldron.

"So son how is it now that all the schooling is behind you and you can sink your teeth in to some real legal work?"

Al smiled; "Sink my teeth? Funny dad! I love it, but Aunt Hermione can be a right stickler! She's all the time telling us what to do and how to do it! She's the poster child for micro management!"

Harry had to laugh. "Just be glad she's that way. If she hadn't been you would have never existed! Your old dad would have died trying to fight Voldemort!"

WATCOH

Al loved coming home at night. Hap, (Harry Albus Potter the second), his son was five and always had something new to share. Bridget, was 3 and loved nothing more than to be read to. Tony was the baby. He was just 6 weeks old. Al gladly took the nighttime nappy changes. Rocking him back to sleep after Marie had nursed him was a special time.

He and Marie had found a large country estate near WWW headquarters. Hap attended the day school there.

James lived nearby. Harry and Ginny spent a large part of their summers with them. Life was certainly good!


	13. Chapter 13

Rose could not have imagined how much her life would change in just a few short years. Warda was growing in to a bright young witch, who was just a bit of a klutz.

She and Scorpius were still very involved in James' girls lives. Now they were about to arrive back at Heathrow with their son. Ray had been orphaned at one year of age. His mum had been a witch, but he had been put in to a muggle orphanage until the day he was found walking on the ceiling.

The Russian MOM had done a massive amount of memory charms and taken him to a foster home. Al had heard of him while working with the Russian MOM and contacted Rose and Scorpius immediately.

They had rushed through the paper-work and quickly been approved. Now he slept soundly in Scorpius' arms as they waited in line to catch their portkey home.

WATCOH

Warda fell in love with her baby brother immediately. She stroked his snow white hair and comforted him when this new world became too much.

Scorpius and Rose had the exact same picture on both of their desks. It had been Ray's second birthday. He had turned to his big sister as if to ask for help blowing out the candles. She had leaned in, her cheek against his. Grandpa Ron had caught the moment they both blew then turned to laugh.

Warda's warm olive skin and ebony hair against Ray's arctic coloring was breath taking. Her warm brown eyes met his merrily twinkling blue ones and spoke volumes of love.

WATCOH

The children grew fast. Before they knew it Warda was packed and ready to begin her journey to Hogwarts.

Ray was one sad little boy each fall. That is until he was 11 and could go with his sister.

They were the most popular children in their houses. Warda had sorted in to Hufflepuff and Ray in to Gryffindor.

Ray joined the quidditch team as soon as he was eligible and became a stand out keeper.

Ray's sixth year he came to Scorpius and Rose troubled. "Mum, dad I need to talk with you about something important. My heart would break in two if you rejected me, but I'm afraid you might. You see I'm sure I'm gay. I've never been interested in girls in a sexual way and now I've fallen in love. His name is John and he fancies me too."

WATCOH

Strangely is was his Grandpa Ron who had the hardest time excepting Ray's sexual orientation. For a while he forgot that this was the same little boy who he had loved at first sight. Looking back years later he could not even recall why he had felt as he did.

It took a tragedy for Ron to see that love, not judgment is what makes a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Scorpius looked up from the paperwork he was completing, Ron, his father-in-law and boss stood ashen faced at the entrance to his cubical. "Scorpius we have to get to Hogwarts now!"

WATCOH

Rose was returning from lunch when she heard James calling her name. "We have to go now!"

WATCOH

Scorpius and Rose arrived in hogsmede almost at the same time. There was no need for words. They clasped hands as they ran for the front gates of Hogwarts.

WATCOH

Cho was working quickly and efficiently over a very still figure in the bed. Nearby Warda and John sat wrapped in each other's arms crying quietly.

Ginny and Harry had risen as Scorpius, Rose, Ron and James entered the hospital ward. Ron was the first to speak. "Ginny what the hell happened?"

"We were playing the first game of the year. Ray had been doing a great job when one of the bludgers hit him square on the chest, it knocked him backwards on to the center hoop. I heard the crack from the center of the pitch. Harry and half the other professors cushioned his fall."

Rose turned toward the bed. "Has Cho said how he is yet?" Ginny took her niece's hand. "I'm afraid it's not good. His back is broken. Apparently the spinal cord is severed. Cho is doing all she can to stabilize him. St. Mungo's is sending people to help."

Ron caught Rose as she fell toward her knees. Scorpius rushed to his wife. Rose looked at her dad and whispered; "I need mum."

WATCOH

Al and Hermione had just sat down to dinner. This diplomatic trip to France had been a arduous one. Both were exhausted. But they were done and some progress had been made.

There was a commotion near the front of the restaurant. Hermione looked toward the noise. Rushing toward them was her niece Dominique. "Aunt Hermione you must get home now. There's been an accident."

White faced, but calm, Hermione asked; "Ron?"

Dom shook her head no. "Ray,"

WATCOH

The next six months were some of the worst of Rose and Scorpius' life. Daily they would have gladly exchanged places with their son.

It took a long while to stabilize Ray. Only then were they able to transfer him to St. Mungo's. Warda reluctantly went back to University, John completed his seventh year, his heart in London.

Ron gave Scorpius a leave and James quietly took over Rose's duties at the Cannons. Ray worked hard, harder than he had ever done for a quidditch match.

Eventually he was able to use his hands and breathe with out assistance. By the time he was out of St. Mungo's and in to a rehab center John had found an accessible flat and was preparing for Ray's eventual release.

WATCOH

Ron had watched John learn how to care for Ray's needs. He had been there when Ray had told John to go find himself a 'whole' boyfriend. He had witnessed the love that only deepens when tempered by adversity.

A year after Ray had come home to their little flat he and his grandpa were sitting in the garden enjoying the summer air. Ron pulled a package from his pocket.

"Ray my dad left this to me. It's his wedding band. Don't you think it's about time you made an honest man out of John?"


	15. Chapter 15

'Freddy, George's son.'

That's what the note under the picture of a smiling, red headed caramel skinned baby says in the old family photo album. The notation is in grandma Molly's handwriting.

Freddy smiled grandma Molly would hardly recognize him now! His hair had gone white from all the years spent outside and his skin was the color and texture of a well worn cow hide jacket, also from all the years spent outside.

He had just came home from the zoo. One of the rescued unicorns was doing poorly. Desperate people still killed unicorns for their life giving blood. Charlie had found this one in the woods of Hogwarts, wounded and in bad shape.

Hogwarts was swarming with aurors and ministry people right now and Uncle Ron had put an auror in charge of security at the zoo.

The unicorns usually were brought to them because of less sinister injuries. As humankind encroached on it's territories the unicorn encountered more dangers.

Wounds from fences, broken limbs from car accidents, those were most often the cause for their care.

Trey, (his son), had found the old picture album and was showing it to him as Freddy ate a quick dinner before going back to the zoo.

Trey was something else. The best of both his wife and himself. Smart, compassionate and a dab hand at caring for animals.

"Dad can I come back with you?" 8 year old Trey looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry son but we are worried about the person who did this to the unicorn trying again. Uncle Ron thinks you and your mum would be safer here. Guess what! Grandpa is coming to stay the night!"

Freddy had contacted his dad as soon as the danger was evident. George was on his way to stay with Amy and Trey. Amy was six months pregnant with their second and third children. Yes the Weasley genetics were strong! She was supposed to rest and Freddy wanted them to be safe.

There was a knock on the door. Freddy flicked his wand to see who was at the door before he opened it. Aunt Ginny stood at the door, a momma Cat and four tiny kittens in her arms.

After ushering her inside and re-applying the security spells, Freddy got a basket and warmed some towels to line it with.

Trey was fascinated. Aunt Ginny smiled; "Momma and her babies were disturbed by all the action at the castle. Charlie wondered if Trey would look after them for him?"

Freddy was grateful, he suspected that Uncle Charlie had known that Trey would want to help with the unicorn and right now it was just too dangerous. Now Trey had something to do that helped them all out.

Ginny volunteered to stay with Amy and Trey until George got there. Freddy headed back to the zoo.

WATCOH

Ah the glamorous life of an auror! Scorpius was laying under a pile of rotting vegetation near the unicorn herd in the forest at Hogwarts. The centaurs were discretely hidden by the surrounding trees. Scorpius had made a note to himself to buy Hermione a large chocolate from her favorite store after this was over.

He could not imagine what something like this would have been like back when the centaurs and humans did not speak.

WATCOH

The students were restless. Being confined inside was agony on such a beautiful evening. Neville and Harry had an idea. A magical scavenger hunt. All of the students were called to the great hall.

Harry had taken the perfects to one side, giving them a list of items and hiding places for them all.

Ron had contacted Angelina and she was bringing some less annoying WWW items as prizes. Louis had gotten hold of his mum and Bill was coming to help with security and was bringing some vela made goodies along with candy, cookies and pastries that Victoire's company distributed.

The house elves had gotten in to the spirit and Harry could smell popcorn and chestnuts.

The houses elected four members as their searchers. They had to find the potion ingredients from the list of clues. When they had the ingredients the whole house would brain storm to figure out the correct potion. Then two students would brew the potion and the first house with the correct potion would win first place.

WATCOH

AN - As seriously loopy says ; DUN DUN DUH! Another cliffy! Who is so desperate that they are trying to kill a unicorn? What potion has Neville com up with?


	16. Chapter 16

Louis sits quietly in the shadows of Uncle Charlie's hut. From here he has a clear view of this side of the forest. Charlie is down at the lake talking to the mer-people. Until he returns Louis will stay and hope to catch the attacker.

WATCOH

Al smiles as he hears the scurry of activity behind him. Neville and his dad have hit upon the best way to keep the students busy and happy. He's glad that if something like this had to happen it happened on a Saturday. At least he could come and help keep all the kids safe.

WATCOH

Rose quietly walks along with her mum and Aunt Ginny. They, along with others are patrolling the streets of Hogsmede. How many times had these two strong women bravely ventured where others fear to?

WATCOH

Freddy thinks that the unicorn has turned the corner. She appears to be getting no worse. The night will tell. James is sleeping lightly in the corner of the stable. He has come to help Freddy protect her.

WATCOH

Scorpius' senses come alive. He hears movement in the forest. He feels the centaurs around the glen tense. A darkly robed figure enters the wood. He appears to be carrying another. Scorpius presses the coin in his pocket, thinking the numbers 911.

Aurors appear suddenly in the glen as Scorpius tackles the robed figure. Louis lights the area with a glow from his wand.

It turns out to be an elderly wizard from the village. One who has, in the past helped out with projects at Hogwarts.

His wife of 100 years is dying. He could not stand the thought of living without her. He had come to have her drink of the unicorn's blood in hopes of saving her.

Justice is tempered with mercy. They are both placed in the skilled nursing center of St. Mungo's.

WATCOH

The scavenger hunt has finished. Hufflepuff was the first to complete their potion. The great hall is filled with multicolored bubbles. The fear and restlessness the children had felt earlier is replaced with joy as wands are used to capture the orbs and morph them in to transparent snow men.

WATCOH

The Weasleys and the Potters that came from out of town to help are all bunked down in the homes of family in hogsmede. Al is walking his mum back to Hogwarts. An excuse to spend some time alone.

Ginny has just laughed at his telling of the delight of the students in Neville's potion.

WATCOH

Scorpius returns quietly to Love cottage. He climbs gladly in to the sleeping bag next to Rose.

Al and Louis settle down on the floor of Uncle Charlie's front room. They can hear the snores of Uncle Ron from the guest room. How Aunt Hermione can sleep through that is a wonder!

Freddy and James sit sipping cocoa in the unicorns stall. They are both glad the danger is over. The unicorn sleeps soundly with good deep even breaths. There is no need for words between the old friends. The unicorn will heal and return to the herd. The children at Hogwarts are safe and once again the family rallied to solve another problem.


	17. Chapter 17

AN - Jean is Warda's oldest. (Warda is Rose and Scorpius' daughter). Timmy is Teddy and Victoire's grandson, son of their daughter Ette.

If you want to find out how two kids just out of Hogwarts ended up adopting twin girls read the last bit of Teddy and Victoire. Bring your tissues.

WATCOH

Rose loved visiting Jean, Timmy and the girls at their little house on Victoire and Teddy's farm. Hope and Faith were growing in to beautiful young girls. They were at the round glow of toddler hood. Their cubby cheeks the color of English roses.

A great grandmother. How odd that seemed. Yet how natural it was too. Now she was to become a grandmother again.

Ray and John had been wanting to adopt for a couple of years now. They had been married for many years. A magical-social worker friend of Jane's had contacted her adoption agency with news that two little ones had been orphaned by an accident.

That was two months ago. The wizengot had allowed Ray and John to foster the boy and girl. Now this was the day the adoption would become final. Robin, the boy, was two and his sister, Holly was 9 months.

WATCOH

The farm is packed every Weasley, Potter and Malfoy that could be were there. They had ate and laughed and celebrated well in to the night. Now all over the farm families were settling down for the night.

Rose and Scorpius found themselves sitting under a tree with James, Freddy, Al and Louis. Scorpius looked around at the people who meant so much to him and smiled. "Who would of thought all these years ago we would be here now."

Rose took his hand. "I'll be forever grateful for those gits who chased you down the train that day."

James sat back and thought of where they had been and the journey still ahead. Life held sorrow but it also held joy. Their folks had understood that at a very early age.

Maybe knowing the certainty of sorrow in life but yet risking your heart anyway just for the chance of joy is what makes each of us a hero.

WATCOH

The bunny is done with this one. I think I'll take a couple of days off and then we will see what he wants to talk about this time! Grandma


End file.
